otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - November 2004
Vanguard SpecOps sergeant dies in potato burst Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Nov 01 09:44:00 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - An overboiled potato cooking inside an aluminum pot in a galley aboard the Vanguard vessel Alexander exploded, sending bits of potato and metal schrapnel in all directions.The blast killed Staff Sergeant Rayne and injured 16 other crew members."Our thoughts and prayers are with the families of all who died or suffered injuries in this tragic accident," said Republic First Consul Darian Ellesmere. Second victim of potato blast reported Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Nov 01 14:13:56 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Corporal Jacob Regalis, a gunner aboard the Vanguard starship Alexander, was among those wounded in a freak explosion of an overboiled potato in the ship's galley this morning.Doctors say Regalis died after several hours of surgery to remove schrapnel and potato wedges from the corporal's skull."Two good men are dead as a result of a troubling accident," First Consul Darian Ellesmere told INN. "Others lie wounded, struggling to survive." He then eyed a correspondent from E!RN and growled, "What are you snickering at?" Company recalls pots Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Nov 01 14:32:41 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - TinMen Cookware, the company that manufactured the aluminum pot that exploded aboard the Vanguard starship Alexander, is recalling 1-million units of the Shinemaster pots."We find it remarkably unfortunate that the detonation of a *potato* would cause such concussive force that it would rip one of our Shinemasters apart," said corporate spokesman Lee Fentil. "Even if it was just a defect in a single part, we want to be safer than sorrier. We'll be crediting all owners of the Shinemasters with a ticket to claim one of the newer Heatkeepers."First Consul Darian Ellesmere welcomed news of the recall and the company's refreshing acceptance of responsibility. "Too often," Ellesmere said, "we hear about companies wanting to do nothing but protect their bottom lines from potential litigation." Quartermaster: Potato - not pot - to blame in blast Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Nov 02 00:27:51 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Corporal Lars Finkle, cook in the galley aboard the Vanguard starship, said the TinMan Cookware company shouldn't blame itself for the accident that killed two and injured a dozen more."The problem wasn't a faulty pot," Finkle explained. "The problem was the potato."Specifically, the potato wasn't the usual hydroponically grown Hesperia Brown Thunder Spud. Instead, it was a rare Odarite ch'k'x'rrt (translates roughly as "belly shocker"), which bears a striking resemblance to a normal potato. However, when cooked above 180 degrees Fahrenheit, the ch'k'x'rrt goes rigid, crystallizes and explodes violently.Bowson Farms in Hesperia, the Vanguard's potato supplier, is ordering a recall of 10-million sacks of potatoes to ensure that no other "belly shocker" potatoes are in circulation. Vanguard Investigates Potato Terrorism Posted By: Danish Article: NOV04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Nov 02 02:08:16 3004 HESPERIA, MARSVanguard officials announced today that the Vanguard Intelligence division has begun conducting an investigation into the possibility of intentional sabotage of the Vanguard vessel Alexander. Earlier news reports of the Odarite âBelly Shockerâ and the findings of a forensics team have convinced Vanguard Command of the realistic possibility that this was no accident.With two Vanguard soldiers dead, a dozen wounded, and a major recall in military food distribution, Vanguard Intelligence has begun questioning all those involved, from workers and officials at Bowson farms in Hesperia, to members of the Alexanderâs galley staff.A source within Vanguard Intelligence has revealed that the investigation is centered towards involvement of the newly-reformed âWatcherâ organization. Previously, the Solar Republic has had dealings with this renegade terrorist threat, but it was perceived neutralized with the execution of Dirk Chrymeson and death of Jeff Ryan. However, the declaration by the Odarite government of its willingness to deal with, and even openness with the Watchers, has many in Vanguard Intelligence questioning the possible ties between the Watchers, Odarites, and this potato.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars VOX DIES Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Nov 03 10:20:00 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, ruler of the Nall-dominated Parallax, has died.Considered a relative moderate among the honor-driven, zealous Nall, Ulkakithar helped bring to a peaceful end the crisis involving Sanctuary and the multiverse nexus. She also survived a civil insurrection, defeated a rival Vox and opened relations with the Solar Republic.Cause of death was not immediately available. The Order Council is now debating a replacement for the Vox to fill the power vacuum. It remains to be seen whether that replacement will be an Ulkakither-style moderate or a more radical zealot following the pattern of the Ockvril. Nall priest seeks Church dominance Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Lebal Reported At: Wed Nov 03 10:45:20 3004 VOX METROPOLI, LEBAL - Otai of Hatch Grah, a high-ranking priest in the Vox Nalia Church, expressed sorrow at the death of Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar.But that lamentation didn't stop Otaigrah from calling for a shift in policy toward fundamental precepts of the ancient Church.In a written statement, Otaigrah said: "For centuries, we have abandoned our core beliefs of superiority in the eyes of Nalia in order to better satisfy our galactic neighbors. We have sacrificed Nalia's precious children to defend and liberate the softskin offworlders. Meanwhile, we have allowed these impure creatures to expand their influence while ours has diminished."It is time that we appoint a Vox who is steadfast when it comes to our values, following the basic teachings of our Church and putting the softskin worlds into the proper perspective in which they belong. We must be true to our core beliefs. We must brook no resistance and no dishonor."The Order Council continues to deliberate over the choice of a new Vox. The selection process may take days. Parallax trade official leaves Sol Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Nov 03 10:53:09 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Aythry of Hatch Vril, a trade official assigned to Mars by the late Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar as part of a pact with the Solar Republic, has closed her office in Hesperia and departed the Sol System with her staff.The Parallax government declined comment about the withdrawal, but First Consul Darian Ellesmere of the Solar Republic agreed to speak on the issue."We are watching developments in the Parallax with great interest," Ellesmere said. "Our condolences go out to the friends and relatives of Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar. We hope that the Republic can continue to enjoy a profitable relationship with the Parallax." Steel Production Up! Posted By: Russkaya Article: NOV04-9 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Nov 03 11:03:36 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: In response to the demands of the interstellar markets, New Murmansk Mining and Manufaturing has indicated it will be returning to double shifts for its mining, prospecting and operations division. What this means to the visitor to Ungstir is a significant increase in Rockhopper and ore delivery traffic throughout the three major asteroid belts. Navigational bouys are being updated to support this additional load and the offices of the mining conglomerate reminds incoming travellers that Rockhoppers always have the right of way.- Dominic Koromov, UIS Vollistan: Why settle? Get real thing. Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Wed Nov 03 11:52:47 3004 IKIKIR, ODARI - A former Vollistan interrogator thinks the Order Council of the Parallax would be foolish to simply choose another lesser Nall claiming to be the voice of Nalia.The Vollistan, known as Volari, spoke in a transmission that appeared to originate somewhere in the vicinity of Ikikir on Odari."You should settle for nothing less than Nalia herself," said Volari, who governed Sanctuary before its destruction near Nocturn and ordered the slaughter of many Centaurans trapped aboard the colony vessel. "And I can give her to you."The silver-haired Light Singer appeared in a holovid image, broadcast from a conference room of some kind. Upon the table in front of him sat an urn. Flanking him were a pair of Nall warriors."The question," Volari said, "is what it might be worth to you to have the goddess herself guiding the glorious rebirth of the mighty Parallax as it sweeps a clawed hand over the cosmos." Qua doctor found dead in illegal drug shipment Posted By: Bluenose Article: NOV04-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Nov 04 22:04:22 3004 (Resilience, Ungstir) - Ungstiri customs officials got more than they bargained for Thursday when they opened a crate of Eron, a drug banned on Ungstir.After officers cracked open the crate with a crowbar, a body tumbled out along with 200 kg of Eron.The body has been identified as that of Maurice Rocafoco, a Qua doctor recently believed to have been active on Tomin Kora. An autopsy has yet to be performed, but officers say there is a 59.6% chance the man was murdered. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent at Large/ G'ahnlo-based firm implicated in Davidge Technologies theft Posted By: Fishbreath Article: NOV04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Nov 06 00:15:52 3004 YNOS, SIVAD - The investigation into the theft of an important prototype, the murder of a prominent Sivadian scientist, and the destruction of several million yojj-sterling worth of Davidge Technologies laboratory equipment is progressing, a SHIELD official told reporters yesterday. The investigation into the crime, which was committed during the October 2nd unveiling of Davidge's Josephson Array, a tool designed to do the job of industrial lasers with higher efficiency, had previously stalled due to lack of evidence.The turning point, the SHIELD official said, was testimony from several of those present about a business card from Ulbahno Industrial Applications, a company based on G'ahnlo involved in production of industrial tools. The offical went on to state that the coring system used to cut into the Josephson Array laboratory from an adjacent maintenance crawlspace was manufactured by Ulbahno Industrial Applications. This evidence, he commented, suggests Ulbahno Industrial Applications' involvement in the crime.Ulbahno Industrial Applications was unavailable for comment./Alan Wellington, SBS News/ Otai of Hatch Grah appointed Vox Pro Temp Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Nov 06 09:45:23 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - A fundamentalist leader in the Vox Nalia Church, Otai of Hatch Grah, has been appointed by the Order Council to serve as Vox Pro Temp of the Parallax.Otaigrah is expected to lead the Nall empire until the Council can permanently fill the position. The council is said to be mulling the option of taking up the deal offered by the former interrogator, Volari, who claims to have the means to effectively resurrect the goddess Nalia herself.In the meantime, Otaigrah intends to pursue a policy of stark conservatism, enlightened self interest and, if necessary, pre-emptive military action. La Terre first target for Grah regime? Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Nov 06 10:08:07 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Pro Temp Otai Grah has identified the planet La Terre as a possible target for pre-emptive action by the Clawed Fist Fleet.His reasoning: It's a world of ghosts, destroyed once by a softskin madman and brought back to life by treacherous transdimensional aliens."The dead sssshould sssstay dead," Otaigrah told INN.The Clawed Fist Fleet likely would not commit ground forces for such a military enterprise, particularly given Otaigrah's belief that setting foot on La Terre would lead to insanity. Instead, the Vox would use Coreseeker missiles to destroy the planet, once and for all.Otaigrah noted that the Parallax might not attack La Terre if its inhabitants could prove they are no threat to the Nall. Trial to transpire today Posted By: Fishbreath Article: NOV04-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Nov 06 13:30:59 3004 ULBAHNO SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Earlier today, G'ahnli officials announced that the trial of three crewmembers of the UKT Athena will take place this afternoon. Marlan Ranix, the Athena's captain, as well as Jordan Roth and Renkek Kashaan, two crewmembers, were charged with breaking the contract between the Ydahri colonists of Brrahlo and their G'ahnli financiers, Ulbahno Investment Banking Concern.The trial, the announcement stated, will be open to the public.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Contract conflict concluded Posted By: Fishbreath Article: NOV04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Nov 08 19:00:03 3004 The trial of several members of the crew of the UKT Athena ended yesterday evening, after some four hours of discussion. The settlement, which will remain undisclosed at the request of the parties involved, was reached after the magistrate presiding over the case refused the Athena's lawyer's request to dismiss it. A search of G'ahnli records revealed that the UKT Athena has been transferred to G'ahnli registry, suggesting that the vessel's ownership may have changed hands.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Ydahri ship disappears Posted By: Bluenose Article: NOV04-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Nov 09 17:16:22 3004 (Ulbahno, G'ahnlo) - Executives at the Ulbahno Investment Banking Concern confirmed today that a Ydahri exploration ship funded by the Concern has disappeared and is presumed lost.Just two days after returning to the colony on Brrahlo, two Ydahri colonists set out in the ship, the IND Consensus Ad Idem, to continue explorations of the Ydahri system and beyond. The ship has not been heard from since.In a statement released through the UIBC, the remaining nine Ydahri colonists on Brrahlo expressed their sorrow at the loss of two of their number -- identified as Gorbenorp and Kirbenop -- and said that they hoped to continue the missing Ydahri's spirit of exploration and enterprise on the Ydahri colony. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on G'ahnlo/ Dockside Lessons Posted By: Russkaya Article: NOV04-18 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Nov 10 08:59:42 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Early on today's first shift, a fight broke out upon the Resilience landing field between personnel of the G'ahnlo registered ship GMF Athena and the dockside workcrews. The offworld mystic apparently took it upon himself to mentally assault Hendricks Kohnstantin, one of the dock's maintenance technicians and was then, in turn, soundly beaten by Kohnstatin's comrades. Aquaintences finally managed to drag the unconsious mystic back into the Athena."With luck the tourist will have learned his lesson," stated Commisar Barris Vikenti, upon his report of the incident. "You just can't go around thinking you can hack into someone's head like it was your own playground. At least not here, not on Ungstir."- Dominic Koromov, UIS Ulbahno returns to traditional justice Posted By: Bluenose Article: NOV04-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Nov 12 00:26:03 3004 (Ulbahno, G'ahnlo) - A pilot program to make G'ahnli justice more accessible to offworlders has expired just days after its highest-profile case.5rThe Ulbahno Office of Public Accountancy has decided not to continue a program under which offworlders involved in the G'ahnli justice system participated in a trial more similar to a Sivadian court than G'ahnli tradition.Under the traditional system, which has now been restored for all litigants, a complainant in a legal proceeding (the creditor) prepares a list of wrongs committed against him by the defendant (the debtor) along with monetary values for the damages. A Public Accountant acts as judge, jury and prosecutor, investigating the case and, if the debtor is found to be liable, negotiating the damages that will be paid or a period of unpaid service.Money can buy many things on G'ahnlo, but not the Public Accountant -- the integrity and neutrality of the Public Accountant is sacrosanct by a G'ahnli tradition that is rarely breached. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on G'ahnlo/ Ulbahno executive found dead Posted By: Bluenose Article: NOV04-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Nov 14 20:21:57 3004 /Ulbahno, G'ahnlo/ - An unpleasant odour alerted guests at the Outlook Club that something was amiss in an eighth-floor hotel room Sunday night.When the hotel's Specialist staff opened the door to the suite after hearing complaints of the smell, their noses were assaulted with the scent of a rotting G'ahnli corpse.Buruba Ranobo, president of the Ulbahno Investment Banking Concern's flagship vessel, GMF Acquisition, was found dead in the suite after having been removed from his hovertank and allowed to suffocate. Security officials suspect foul play and the death is under investigation.Hotel officials have installed industrial-strength air fresheners and say that there is no reason for olfactorily-sensitive guests to cancel their stays. /Martin Grove, Sivadian Press Correspondent on G'ahnlo/ Doc Defends Watchers Self Posted By: Michela Article: NOV04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Nov 15 22:59:19 3004 Doctor Elianor Freyssinet-Ritter is no stranger to controversy or change, a woman who once serves as a soldier in the Vanguard, she now finds herself an enemy of that organization. "Indeed, I was part of the vanguards - the old ones, could you say. In a time where we hadn't specialists, and were all kind of races were included in our ranks : Unsgtiri, Lunites, Zangalis to name a few of my fellow soldiers. She expressed some regret in the change of the vanguard and her relationship to them. "I cannot recognize now in the... isolationism of the actual Vanguards, and I feel a bit sad they have turned so. Sad, and concerned. I don't like the idea of enemy" Despite her sorry she seemed determined to maintain some optimism about the relationship between the vanguard and the Watchers seen by a number of worlds including the Solar Republic as a terrorist organization. "They obviously do consider us the Watchers as enemies, and as such, I must be wary of them. But I'm all ready to change my mind on them if they change theirs on us.r She likewise defended Ryan's participation with a group of Lunite rebels trying to overthrow republic control of that planet. "When a government like Mars's takes over another planet, another people like Lunites, the Lunites do have the right to defend themselves. Unsgtiri did fight against the Nall invasion, didn't they? Long ago, on Earth, when the Nazis stormed through Europe, other countries had to resist - from outside and then, when defeated military like France was, from inside." Despite condoning the very actions for which the solar republic named Ryan a terrorist, she stressed the Watchers desire for a new start. , "We have changed our line of conduct, and we decided to help in another way, by humanitarian relief. To the governments wondering, I would say, speak to us, test us. We aren't there for politics anymore. We're there to bring help and relief when needed." she explained the decision not to change the organizations name as an effort to foster trust. "Sooner or later, the people would have wondered, and there could have been rumors of that brand new organization being "the watchers in disguise". At least, the game is clear, now. We're playing publicly" However Freysinnet's efforts to reshape public opinion on the Watchers have been hampered by questions raised about her own credibility. Sivadian Nationalist party leader Peter Delarme questioned both the doctor's character because she had faced murder chargers for the death of Doctor Eddings in 3000. Just as she defended Jeff Ryan earlier, she was quick to defend herself against Delarme's attacks, questioning the NP leader's own credibility. "In his admirable haste to warn the universe about me, Mister Delarme obviously read too quickly his source of information." "I was, in all regularity, freed of all charges, after the Justice viewed a security camera tape showing that I had acted purely in self defense, for me, the other medics, and my unborn baby" She reiterated the validity of her medical credentials. " I was - and am- still allowed to practice medicine on Sivad, if anyone want to check on the roster of the Enaj Hospital, they will find I was still part of Dr Valmont's team up to my ... disappearance." While hospital records do show she continued to practice after the trail, her license has since lapsed during the time she was missing and presumed dead. At the time of the the trial many including Dr. James Valmont, suggested that she could have done more to spare the life of Dr Eddings, but Freyssinet had a ready answer for these critics as well. "Trust me, I wish I hadn't had to do that. But when you have a front of you a Hiver-possessed, legion-virus-mutating ... person before you, you have only one chance to survive. Only one." Whatever changes may be next for Freyssinet and the Watchers, she seemed ready to meet them head on Linda Petry INN. Indicted institution invites inquiries Posted By: Fishbreath Article: NOV04-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Thu Nov 18 11:53:10 3004 Ulbahno Industrial Applications, the G'ahnlo-based company whose involvement is suspected in crimes against Davidge Technologies, has announced that it will hold a press conference at its building in Ulbahno Subcity at 8:00 p.m. Sivadian Mean Time, November 29, 3004. Company executives have stated that they are willing to answer questions on the Davidge Technologies incident, though they stressed their company had nothing to do with it. Sivadian officials, in response, have stated that they remain skeptical.The press conference will be open to the public.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Imperator's Sexcapades for Sale? Posted By: Michela Article: NOV04-23 Reported To: IEN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Nov 20 15:15:16 3004 Reports indicate that the fur has definitely been flying in New Alhira recently. Rumors are circling that a security guard at the home of Imperator Sharpeye Skyygazer and bondmate Snowmist Shadowstalker was ordered to tape the two during a sexual romp. Although the existence of the video has not been confirmed rumors about its possible contents are already circulating with rumors of it containing everything from bondage to an all out orgy. If rumors prove to be true the video's contents may not remain a mystery for long. Word on the street is that the current owner is apparently willing to part with this precious booty for the best offer. The Imperator and his wife have not yet released a statement on the rumor but we here can only say good help is apparently hard to find these days. More on this story as it becomes available Abigail Northcut, IEN Extra, Scooping the Stars Pope appointed? Posted By: Brody Article: NOV04-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Nov 22 10:49:03 3004 (NEW PARIS, LA TERRE) In a bizarre beachside ceremony today Pope John Paul X was raised to the pontificate. The first pope of the catholic church to be annointed since the destruction of the Vatican and the death of the previous Pope Benedict XV at that time. Due to the centre of the Catholic Church having always been in vatican, some believers fear that the new pope is not truly appointed by the Lord. Where, some may ask, is his church?The ceremony was a brief one, and the Pope's first speech was admittedly stirring, moving the small following to tears. "Earth was home. Home is a strange word, it can mean house, it can mean where you were born. It can also mean where you belong. It was, the centre for us," said Pope John Paul XV. In an answer to those who left the faith, blaming God for Earth's destruction, he replied in his speech, "Remember God is not to blame it is we who failed him and not he who failed us."It is yet to be seen whether the scattered catholic church rally round this new pontate, some have outright dismissed him as 'irreverant and disloyal' whilst others are more hopeful.Nicholas Ray (INN) UNGSTIRI DOC PSIONIC! Posted By: Michela Article: NOV04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Nov 23 16:01:07 3004 Resilience, Ungstir(INN)--The startling revelation the Dr. Marlan Ranix, prominent Ungstiri physician and Captain of the ship GMF Athena is psionic came as as a result of a bar brawl during which patrons of Rockhopper's got a bit more than the usual excitement. Among those who were witness to the unusual events was Sivadian Data Specialist Lynx Gerran ""When the miner decided to dive across Ranix's table, he knocked her over and her glasses off. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue, ". Others claimed to see her prevent a falling hammer from hitting a member of her crew. The incident fueled rumors and speculation that had begun circulating following an incident in which a Mystic crewmember of the Athena was badly beaten after allegedly psionically assaulting an Ungstiri dockworker. "One of the miners said they were talking about her being a telepath at the docks." Gerran said Ranix, for her part, though reluctant to talk at first denied being telepathic but did admit to other psionic abilities She continually downplayed her ability and denied that she posed any danger to those around her. " I'm barely telekinetic. I've got control of this" She compared herself to a Timonae, normally non psionic kin who have been occasionally display mild psionic abilities. Such is not the case with Ungstiri, however, a race in which such abilities are unheard of and many have thought impossible. Despite this she vehemently insists upon her Ungstiri heritage "Of course i'm Ungstiri! I was born on this . rock...Worked in the clinic. . . I've probably treated some of those same folks that were in rockhoppers, The unusual nature of her condition is, however, the reason she gives for not making her abilities public before t now. "Lotsa folks might want to see just how it is its possible. I never signed up to be anyone's guinea pig, " To those seeking such answers Ranix gives little explanation. This caught me as unexpectedly as anyone else. . .Your guess is as good as mine." Such answers may not be enough for her Ungstiri neighbors or the rest of the universe for that matter. Ranix and her crew may be hard pressed to find a warm welcome anytime soon Ray Buchanan, INN Haskins: Reward for Psionic Human DNA Posted By: Marson Article: NOV04-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Nov 26 23:16:14 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Dr. Lester Haskins, owner of the privately held biogenetics firm Above Nature, Inc. released a statement this morning indicating his company's interest in acquiring a DNA sample of a psionically capable human. "The recent news storie about a Dr. Marlan Ranix posessing psionic powers has intrigued the researchers at our company. These abilities could be the next step in human evolution, and it is critical that their genetic causes are properly analyzed. For that reason we are offering a reward of one million credits for the first undamaged DNA sample submitted to our offices on Sivad. This sample must be that of a human with psionic abilities. The reward will be paid when we've verified that he sample is valid." Category:News